


Loverman

by MistyAnn_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Impala Sex, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Romantic Fluff, Sex in the Impala, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyAnn_Winchester/pseuds/MistyAnn_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After breaking down, you find yourself on a cross country drive as Dean takes you home. Smut and some unspoken romance ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desolate Highway

“This stupid piece of shit!” You mutter as you pull off to the side of the road. Not like anyone was around at 2 am on this deserted road. You haven't seen headlights since dusk. You were pretty sure you were somewhere in Kansas but that really didn't help. You were lost up shit creek without a paddle. You knew you should have paid attention in shop class then maybe you could figure out how to solve this problem. Maybe while you go back to school you can learn to read a fucking map. You shake your head at your stupidity as you get out of the car. You place the map on top of the car and try to read in the moonlight. You just wanted to get back home in time for your cousins wedding. You didnt even like her but you held family values above all else. Even if your cousin was a fuck up in all areas.

“Don't Move!” A man say behind you, startling you from your thoughts and your blood runs cold. You hear the sound of a gun cocking. Shit, you think. This is it, this is where I die. Im a fucking idiot. Then you hear another gun cocking. What the hell? 

“My purse is in the passenger seat, take whatever you want.” Your voice betrays you as it shakes with every syllable. 

A snort escapes the man as your puzzlement at the entire situation grows by the second.

“Put the gun down Sammy, She’s harmless.” A man growls.

“I'm not so sure Dean, we need to check her out.” Says the man who apparently goes by Sammy. 

“Turn around” Dean orders. His voice a growl as he places a hand on your shoulder to turn you around. You turn slowly only to be greeted by the most striking green eyes you have ever seen in your life. As if that wasnt enough the detail in his face was exquisite. Perfect jawline, high but perfectly symmetrical cheekbones. And my god those lips. You realize your staring and you're supposed to be scared by these random men taking you at gunpoint by the side of the road in the middle of the night. But your gut instinct can't help but feel safe in the presence of these men. You let him frisk you as Sammy is going through your purse. His rough hands gliding down the side of your waist, slowly, a little too slowly you thought, and down to your hips, and around your thighs. He stopped after he checks you for an ankle holster and stood up. Apparently satisfied with your lack of paraphernalia. 

“Nice car” Dean mutters, barely audible under his breath as he admires your 95’ Chrysler LeBaron. 

“Ya, not really if it was, I wouldn't have run into you psychos.” You snort.

He reaches out his hand to introduce himself. “Hi, Im Dean Winchester.” He says in a cocky tone, as if his name is supposed to mean something. You take it carefully ready for anything that might happen. “This is my brother Sam.” Sam sets your purse down and comes over to you and shakes your hand as well. Hes a very good looking man, His stature itself is enough to make a girl swoon, but Lord, his hair is better than yours. They're definitely brothers you think as you introduce yourself. 

“Look, my car broke down and I was just going to sleep in it until daylight rolls around and -”

“No way” buts in Dean.

“Excuse me but I think I'm perfectly fine. I haven't seen a soul out here except for the likes of you two.” You say as you give them your best bitch face.

“Look,” Sam starts, “We live a few miles down the road and theres been some suspicious deaths around here lately. Please come home with us.”

“No thanks, Id rather sleep in my car” You say as you cross your arms in front of you defensively.

“Thats fine.” Dean says oh-so nonchalantly. “But, hey, when we come out in the morning to check on your corpse, can I have your car?” The smirk on his lips just validated that he was going to be trouble. 

“Fine,” you surmise, “But then I'm taking my car to a mechanic first thing in the morning.”

“Ill work on it right after breakfast.” Dean said with a grin. God, what was your problem, these men stopped you at gunpoint and you're going home with them. What would your mother think? Oh goodness, your mother. You make a mental note to call her as soon as you can. Dean opens the back door for you as you get into his 67’ Chevy Impala. He gets in the drivers seat and revs the engine.

“Nice Car” you mutter under your breath. He winks at you from the rear view mirror and you all but melt in the back seat.


	2. Back at the Bunker

Sam opens the door to the bunker and you step inside. Astonished your mouth drops at the amount of books, weapons and memorabilia inside. 

“Let me show you to your room” Sam says as he walks down a long corridor. You follow him through the twists and turns as you think to yourself that you'll never remember how to get back to the front door. “Here you are, feel free to make yourself at home. Anything you need to just ask.” 

“Thank you… Oh, and Sam?” you say as he's about to leave the room. He turns around and looks at you “Yes?”

“What exactly is this place? What do you do here?”

 

“Thats another story for another time. Just know that you're safe here.” He says sincerely. You nod, just accepting things for what the were.

You don't bother to unpack because you're only going to sleep here and you'll be on your way in the morning. You lay down and drift into a deep sleep and dream about green eyes and black cars.

You awake to the sound of a knock on your door. “Come in” you answer sleepily.” You sit up when you realize its Dean poking his head in your room. 

“You decent?” he asked lightheartedly.

“Yes” you chuckle as you notice you fell asleep in your jeans.

Dean steps in the room and his gray shirt is covered in oil and grease. It hugs him just right where you can see his muscles in all their glory. Hes a well built man and seeing him all sweaty and dirty is turning you on. Shut up! You think to yourself. You can't be thinking like that about a man you just met. But you are. 

“So I have bad news.” He says. UH OH.

“Your car needs a new timing belt and a new transmission. I honestly don't know how you got as far as you did. Looks like you'll be here for at least another week until I can get those parts.”

“Shit” you mumble. “Thanks but no thanks Dean, I appreciate it but Ill just call for a tow and fly back home.”

“I won't hear of it” He says. “Ill take you home myself.” He says that so matter of factly that it made your head spin. You just met this man, but he seemed very protective of you. He can protect me anytime. You blush as your own inappropriate thoughts run through your head.

“You alright there?” Dean asked. “Taking you home isnt a problem, I actually have a case that I need to check out in Sacramento.” Wait what?

“How did you know I was heading to Sacramento?” He shrugged as he explained that when Sam was going through your purse he glanced at your license. 

“Oh. I guess that'd be alright.” You reluctantly agree. You couldn't imagine being cooped up in that sexy car with him for 3 days, without getting a ladyboner. Was that even a thing? I need to look that up.

“Let me just wash off and I'll be ready in a jiffy.” The thought of him being naked, and soaking wet aroused you so much, you wiggled slightly on the bed, seeking friction. He must've notice because he winked at you before he turned around and closed the door behind him. That wink will be the death of me. 

You gather your things and walk out to the library. You and Sam chit chat about California for a few minutes, then Dean walks out. Clean shaven and in a fresh flannel shirt. You hug Sam and thank him for his hospitality. He reciprocates the hug and wishes you well.

“Feel free to stop by the next time you break down in Kansas!” He smiles and pushes his hair out of his face with a hand. He looks frustrated but you can't tell what's eating him. He gives you look as you're heading out the door. That look is the same one your mother gave you when she met your husband for the first time.. It says, ‘Please dont get involved with this guy.’ He then shot Dean a bitch face better than yours that said ‘If you lay a finger on her, I swear to God.’ 

When you saw the smirk Dean gave his brother, you knew you were in for the time of your life.


	3. On The Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road trip with Dean begins, are you ready for the ride?

“Dont forget the pie!” You yell to Dean as he goes into the diner to pick up supper. He gave you a smile that could light up a thousand suns. Both of you are exhausted from the 10 hour drive from Kansas to Colorado. Dean was only planning on it taking 7 hours but for some reason he made a detour. He wouldn't say why but he mumbled something about it being a full moon. 

He got back into the car and gave you a smile and handed you the brown bag filled with food. The smell of fries and burgers filled the car as he drove the 10 minutes to the motel. 

You walk inside and place the food and the little table by the window. Dean closes the door behind him and locks it. He goes to the bathroom and then joins you at the table. He doesnt say much. However the look in his eyes, those beautiful green eyes. Those eyes seemed to burn into the depths of your soul. Shut up, you're being all dramatic. You don't have an audition for Days of our lives. Sheesh.

He clears his throat after finishing his pie and stands up. “Im going out.” He states matter of factly. “Try to get some rest. We have a long couple days ahead.”

*****

You awake to the sound of the knob on the motel door being jiggled. You get up and open it and Dean almost literally falls into the room, reeking of whiskey. You sigh as you close the door and reach out to help him. Once he steadies himself, he looks at you. He holds eye contact longer than he ever has and your heart starts pounding in your chest. You can feel the heat rising in your cheeks. Up until now, you were thinking that the tension you felt between the two of you was all in your head, but now you know he wants you. He sweeps a loose lock of hair back behind your ear. You skin ignites with this contact and you step back. He pauses, sensing your hesitation. Apparently he doesn't care and in a matter of seconds, his lips are crashing on yours. Every instinct in your being is telling you to stop him but you just can't. You give into the kiss, succuming to the magic his lips are igniting deep in your core. His hands grasp your hips, hard. A little too hard, and a fire stirred inside you. No doubt there will be bruises in the morning. Theres was so much need in this kiss, as if hes been wanting to kiss you his entire life. Before you know it your tongues are doing a dance that's more perfect than anything you've ever experienced. He tastes of whiskey and pie and that actually turns you on more. The floor starts to fall from underneath you as he picks you up and moves the two of you to the bed. He lays on top of you and you continue this amazing make out session. And as soon as it starts, its over. He gets up and the lack of his body heat made you shiver.

“Im sorry” He says as he runs a hand through his hair. Youre speechless and you decide you need a beer. You get up and walk to the mini fridge and pluck a Shiner Bock out of the cold icebox. You turn on your heel as you take your first sip and say “What the hell, Dean- You should never apologize for making a woman feel that way! Ever!” Well that came out a little louder than you meant for it but it got your point across. You looked at him and started laughing hysterically. The flabbergasted look on his face was the funniest things you have ever seen. He then gave you a look that was so innocent because of his confusion. 

“What's so god damned funny?”

“The look on your face, Dean.” You say in between laughs. You compose yourself and say in an aggravated tone, “I have never had a kiss that amazing. and then you say you're sorry for it? I dont understand you Winchester.” You shake your head in a disapproving manner.

“Look, I really shouldnt have done that. Im a little drunk and I got carried away. You're beautiful and I've wanted to do that since I found you stranded on the side of the road.” 

“I wasn't stranded.” You rebuttal.

“Thats not the point, its just that -” Deans phone rang. 

“Yeah?” He answered, sounding annoyed. Then as he became silent, you saw his face fall. You have never seen anyone sober up so quickly. He looked at you with wide eyes and hung up the phone.

“What's wrong?” you ask, sensing the urgency in his demeanor. 

“We gotta go.” He said quietly. You stood there confused and unmoving. “Now!” He yelled in a whisper and picked up both of our bags, grabbed your arm, and threw you in the passenger seat of the Impala. Something was happening, and it was serious.


	4. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out whats got Dean bent out of shape and you both get angry.

Dean was driving like a bat out of hell. He peeled out so fast, you didnt even have time to buckle up. By now, you have more questions then answers. 

“What the hell Dean? Will you tell me whats going on?”

“I can't.” He replies.

“I dont understand, you havent slept, you're still drunk, but someone calls you and you just get up and go like some little soldier and-”

“It was Sam.” He sneered. “He found out that the feds are on our trail.” 

“Excuse me? The feds? Oh no, not again. Get me out of this car I’ll walk the rest of the way.”

“You keep your goddamned ass in the car or I swear to God…” Dean yelled at you. His tone serious and angry. He became even sexier when he got mad, as if that were possible. You cross your arms in front of you and fall silent as your mind was racing. The feds? Why do you always go for these bad boys? Your husband was killed because he was in with the wrong crowd. Your mind drifts a million miles a minute as you wander through different scenarios in which you could validate the fact that the feds were on this guys tail. The bumpy road you were on breaks you from your reverie. “Where are we, can you at least tell me that much?”

“Were in northern Utah. It looks like we'll be setting up camp for the night.” 

“No Way!” you almost shout. 

“Its our only option.” He states calmly, as if his word was golden.

“No, its your only option Dean, not mine. You said you would take me home - not get me fucking arrested, or, better yet, eaten by the forest itself.” You were angry. Beyond angry, all you wanted to do was punch this fucker in his piehole. He could see your displeasure with the whole situation and offered to let you sleep in the car while he took the little mini tent that he had. On the condition that you hold the flashlight while he sets the tent up. 

“Fine,” you sigh. “lets get this over and done with, I'm exhausted.” You appease only to shut him up. How can a man this gorgeous be this much of a handful. Youve had your share of men but no one has ever turned you on the more they make you angry. You had no idea these feelings could intertwine, but Mr. Dean Winchester had your mind reeling from all the angry sex you could be having with him. 

You go around the car and as he opens the trunk you see nothing in it. Great, he forgot it. Fantastic. You think. And then he lifts the false bottom out and you freeze. Where normal people carry their spare tire, this guy carries guns. Automatics, semi-automatic, and knives galore! Oh goodness. Im going to die tonight.

“Dont worry thats our hunting gear.” Dean says to calm you down. “We only use those on monsters. Now please don't freak out, but my brother and I hunt things. And I'm not talking deer and antelope here. Im speaking of werewolves, vampires, demons, and the like.”

You stood there speechless waiting for him to say more but that was it. Three times in one night this man has had you at a lost for words. What was wrong with you. He hands you the flashlight and tells you where to point it as he sets up his tiny tent. You yawn and he looks over and sees how tired you are. 

“Here” he says, taking the flashlight from you, as he finished his tent. He grabs a blanket and some pillows out of the trunk and stuffs them in the backseat. “If you try to leave in the middle of the night, I will hear you and I will find you.” He says with his finger waving in your face. “We don't know these neck of the woods and I don't plan to have to explain to your momma why her daughter is being dragged home dead in the back of my car. Got it?” He looked at you sternly.

“Got it. Goodnight Dean.”

“Goodnight hun.” He replies as he closes the car door and walks over five feet to his tent. Did he just call me hun? You know it won't be long until you have to have him. You were so mad at him, but that only made you more attracted to him. What is wrong with you? There will come a time where you won't be able to stand these little flirtations a second longer. You fidget around to get comfortable and apparently you fall asleep. You wake up from a dream about guns and werewolves. Fuck, my bladder is full. You peek out the window and at Deans tent. You can hear him snoring lightly.


	5. In the Midnight Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where Dean takes you in the Impala, smut all the way from this point on.

You check your phone. No signal. Great, now what? It was three am and the moon was shining bright. You decide you can't hold it any longer, you were going to have to pee in the woods. You open the door and slowly sneak out. You pick a tree about twenty feet from the car and pop a squat. After you finish voiding your bladder, you pull your pants up and sneak back to the car. Dean was leaning against the car waiting for you.

“Mornin’, going somewhere.” He says quietly. His jaw was tense. He looked rough. Hot, but rough. 

“I went to the bathroom Dean, calm down.” You say as you approach him.

“Ah, I was actually hoping you took off so I can chase you.” His tone was playful but his facial expression was serious. You couldn't figure this guy out to save your life. 

“You can chase me anytime”. What? Did you just say that, what were you thinking?

He took a step towards you and closed the gap in between your bodies. He lifted your chin up with his finger and locked eyes with yours. He stared into you for what felt like hours and then he pulled your face closer. The kiss was slow and sensual. Nothing like the kiss in the motel that was full of pure wanton. He placed his hands on your waist and pulled you closer as you wrapped your arms around his neck. His lips were like heaven, soft and tender. Your thoughts were incoherent as you tried to process this moment. Don't sleep with him, don't sleep with him. God, I really want to sleep with him. With the finesse of a god, he pulled you into the car and had you straddled on top of him, never breaking contact. Oh this guys got skills. The kiss grows deeper in passion and urgency as his hands unbutton your blouse. His deft hands unclasp your bra and as you shrug out of it, he leans back to look at your half naked figure. 

“Wow” He breathes. “You're beautiful.” You can't find the words to speak as you pull his shirt over his head. You start on his belt buckle and he stops you. “Are you sure this is what you want?” You look directly in his eyes, which have started to glaze over and you nod your head slowly, trying to not seems desperate, but it had been too long since you felt a mans touch. And it wasn't everyday a man this gorgeous wanted you. Satisfied with your answer, he takes his hands off yours to let you continue with his belt. You finally get it undone and guide your hand slowly down his pants as he lets out a groan. He lifts you up, takes off his pants and swoops you underneath him all in one fluid motion. He has your pants off before you can think superkalafraga-whatever. His hands glide down your body and stop at the apex of your thighs. His graceful hands start working in between your folds and he finds your clit. You buck up against his hand and moan. Your eyes flutter closed as you let him continue. His skilled tongue flicks over you again and again. First in slow little circles and then he speeds up and adds a finger. Slowly adding another finger you start to writhe beneath him and he places his forearm over your pelvic bone to hold you still.

“Dean, I'm gonna…. oh fuck” You reach your climax with a loud moan as you arch your back. “Oh god” You whine as you come back down to earth. 

“Thata girl.” He says in a smoky voice. 

“Are you ready for me?” You nod as you're not confident that your voice will work. He hovers over you and slowly inserts himself. “Ahhh, oh….Dean” It takes your body a few seconds to adjust to his size. Once he feels you're ready, he starts rocking back and forth. Slowly at first, but picking up speed as he gets a rhythm. You feel yourself getting close and you start bucking your hips in time with his. He whispers your name in your ear as he finds his release, as you moan loudly against his neck as your climax hits you hard. He holds your bodies together for a few minutes while you both catch your breath. He then slowly pulls out of you and lays beside you in a spooning position. You still have a lot of questions, but then you hear him snoring in your ear. You'll have to wait a few hours for those answers. His body heat is enough to keep you warm as you drift into a dreamless sleep.


	6. The Aftermath of Loving Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little sappy, but still really hot Impala sex.

Dean looked at you with an emotion is his eyes that you couldn't read. He came with you and was your date at your cousins wedding. Everyone looked at you funny out of shock that you had such a insanely gorgeous man on your arm. You decide to call the night an early one because you were so tired of all the questions from nosey family members. You spilled your guts to Dean on the drive there, telling him about your late husband and in return he gave you more information as to why the feds were on his tail. You were honestly still in shock that vampires and these types of monsters existed, but the feds were off his trail for now, Thanks to the work of Sam. This man had made you fall in love with him without even trying, and you were sure he had feelings for you. 

It also didn't help that you were all over each other rest of the ride up to California. You even gave him road head. The way he held your hair back tenderly while making sure your lips never left his cock, was intense. 

“Im gonna come and you're gonna swallow every last drop.” He orders. You hum in response as the muscles in his thighs start twitching in time with his impending orgasm. He came with a final buck, shoving himself all the way past the back of your throat, your eyes watering at the strain in your esophagus.You loved the feeling of his come shooting down your throat while he did 110 mph on the freeway.

“You tired?” Dean asked you on the drive back to the motel, breaking your mental flashback of that magical moment. Your insides stirred and you knew you had to have him again soon.

“Not if you arent.” You reply with a smug look on your face. He looks at you and it clicks in his brain what your statement meant. He finds a dirt road and pulls the car over in the middle of a hayfield. He pulls you in the backseat with him and kisses your lips with such care, as if he doesn't want to break you. You kiss him harder and before you know it both of you are naked in the back seat of the Impala with the sun setting slowly in the windshield. His eyes reflect the sun and the green turns into a warm honey tone. You straddle him and line yourself up with his member, and slowly slide down without breaking the kiss. He grabs your hips and tries to buck up into you but you pull away, your thick thighs using every ounce of power to hold yourself above him. A smile spreads across his lips.

“Tease.” He says.

“Who me?” You ask, feigning innocence. He lets out a chuckle and tries to thrust into you again, this time he succeeds and you let out a cry of pleasure as you toss your head back. With your neck exposed he pulls you in and grazes your jaw with his teeth. You can't help but let out a whimper as you grind on him slowly as ‘Loverman’ by Metallica starts playing on the iPod in the console. 

“Faster” He breathes. Your hips speed up to keep up with the music and soon you feel the coil deep in your belly strain as you try to hold your orgasm until he tells you to come. You love it when he takes control of your body and doesn't let you come until the last possible second. 

“Come for me baby, come all over my cock.” He growls at you. His words are your undoing and your orgasm springs loose as you come fast and hard around him. He follows suit seconds later as he moans your name. The song finished as you relaxed on top of Dean, him still inside you. You could feel him going soft and that movement made you clench your walls and an aftershock hit you. He gripped your hips tightly as you rode it out. You lifted your head from his shoulder and looked in his eyes, which said all that you needed to know. You were never going to leave this man. And he would never leave you. Thats just the way it was. And you were happy with that.


End file.
